This invention relates generally to communication infrastructures, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for providing out of band communications over structured cabling.
Structured cabling is generally known and in wide use in networked infrastructures. Structured cabling schemes are governed, at least in part, by the 802.3af standard developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE). The 802.3af standard relates to the use of structured cabling to deliver both direct current (DC) power and high speed data, such as Ethernet data, over a common cable.
At least some known structured cabling systems transmit the high speed data at a frequency that ranges above approximately 100 kilohertz (kHz). During operation, the high speed data is transmitted through a filter such that the signals having frequencies below approximately 100 kHz are blocked from further transmission. Accordingly, only the high speed data is allowed to pass through the filter to a communication system, while the signals at lower frequencies are filtered out. However, heretofore, these known structured cabling systems have only supported two types of content, namely, DC power and high speed data.
At least some other known structured cabling systems provide additional wiring in the structured cabling system to transmit data through the infrastructure. For example, at least one known system includes an additional wire for transmitting data relating to the interconnection of the components in the structured cabling system.
Accordingly, a need exists to expand the capacity of structured cabling systems in a cost effective and reliable manner. For example, a need exists to expand the capacity of structured cabling systems without re-wiring the existing infrastructure and without providing additional wiring to the infrastructure.